An active ride automobile suspension system currently under consideration features a hydraulic system including an axial piston pump discharging fluid at between about 1000 psi and 3000 psi and at flow rates of between 0 and 30 GPM. In prior systems characterized by comparable pressures and flow rates, pressure pulses emanating from the pump have been absorbed or damped by in-line attenuators such as the SUPPRESSOR models manufactured by Wilkes & McLean of Barringtom, Ill. These devices are not attractive for automotive applications, however, because they are relatively heavy and bulky. Smaller pressure pulse attenuators have been used in relatively lower pressure and/or lower flow rate applications but are unsuitable for the active ride application for durability and/or performance reasons. In an automotive fuel injection application, for example, a fuel pump has been proposed wherein a damping or attenuation chamber having one wall defined by a spring biased diaphragm is integrated into the fuel pump housing. When the pump is on, fuel discharge pressure on one side of the diaphragm balances spring force on the other side. When the pump is off, the spring expands until the tension in the diaphragm balances the spring force. A pressure pulse attenuator according to this invention incorporates structural features for durability in high pressure environments and for maximum compactness and is particularly suited for the active ride application.